1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the invention relate generally to heat dissipation in power distribution systems. More particularly, aspects provide cooling of current carrying cable bundles.
2. Description of Related Art
Power distribution systems are used in many different applications such as large scale computer systems. Such systems often use multiple cables, and each cable may support a high current. Often, two or more current carrying cables are bundled together using tie-wraps (cable ties) or other equipment. Bundling allows for convenient handling of the cables and gives the appearance of an orderly arrangement.
Unfortunately, current carrying cables dissipate heat. Bundling such cables together prevents efficient heat dissipation per unit time, as it keeps more heat within the core of the bundle. This may reduce the current carrying capability of the cables. It may also reduce the useful life of a given cable and may cause a fire hazard. It is possible to increase the insulation surrounding each cable. However, this increases the size and expense of the cables.